CAWiki:Series
Skins This is a complete List of Skins in Combat Arms, following the pages with each set. Valofe= *VALOFE Limited Series **VALOFE Limited MK18 MOD1 **VALOFE Limited Kriss SpecOps **VALOFE Limited L96A1 **VALOFE Limited G18 **VALOFE Limited Karambit **VALOFE Limited 2nd FS2000 **VALOFE Limited 2nd SV-98 **VALOFE Limited 2nd M2 Browning |-| Reloaded Beta= *O.J.B. Series **O.J.B. F2000 Tactical **O.J.B. Shovel **O.J.B. Bomb **O.J.B. Prison Uniform |-| Mercenaries= *Mei Series **Classic Mei **Mei **Mei's MP7 MOD **Mei's Revised MP7 MOD **Mei's Hair (Blond Highlights) **Mei's Hair (Brown) **Mei's Hair (Red) **Spec Ops Mei **Spec Ops Mei's M4A1 **Spec Ops Mei's Black Cap **Spec Ops Mei's Camo Cap *Kamara Series **Classic Kamara **Kamara *Hana Series **Hana **Hana's MAC-10 **Hana's Hair (Red) **Hana's Hair (Purple) **Hana's Hair (Black) *Baron Series **Classic Baron **Baron **Baron's M416 CQB **Baron's Revised M416 CQB *Deckland Series **Classic Deckland **Deckland **Deckland's F2000 Tactical **Deckland's Face Paint (Jungle) **Deckland's Face Paint (Stripes) **Deckland's Face Paint (Skull) *Zadan Series **Zadan **Zadan's L85A1 MOD *Zharkov Series **Zharkov **Zharkov's AN-94 *Elle Series **Elle **Summer Elle **Carnival Elle Rio **Carnival Elle Sky Blue *Ophelia Series **Ophelia **Summer Ophelia **Carnival Ophelia Rio **Carnival Ophelia Scarlet *Viper Series **Classic Viper **Viper **Viper's P90TR **Viper's Hair (Brown) **Viper's Hair (Black) **Viper's Hair (Blue) *Scorpion Series **Classic Scorpion **Scorpion **Scorpion's PP-19 MOD **Scorpion's NVG (Blue) **Scorpion's NVG (Orange) **Scorpion's NVG (Green) *Raven Series **Classic Raven **Raven **Raven's G36C **Raven's Hair (Blond) **Raven's Hair (Red) **Raven's Hair (White) *Hawk Series **Classic Hawk **Hawk **Hawk's Dragunov SVDS **Hawk's Peak Cap (White) **Hawk's Peak Cap (Grey) **Hawk's Peak Cap (Black) *Captain Souza Series **Classic Captain Souza **Captain Souza **Cpt. Souza's ParaFAL **Souza's Glasses (Black) **Souza's Glasses (Grey) **Souza's Glasses (Golden) *Lynx Series **Lynx **Lynx's VSS *Wraith Series **Wraith **Wraith's CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 *Banshee Series **Banshee **Banshee's FMG-9 *Claire Series **Harlequin Claire **Summer Claire *Morris Series **Morris the prison break pro 1st Ver. **Morris the prison break pro 2nd Ver. **Morris the prison break pro 3rd Ver. **Morris the prison break pro 4th Ver. **Morris the prison break pro 5th Ver. **Morris the prison break pro 6th Ver. *JSF Series **JSF PP-2000 **JSF Ranger Member Bonds Jungle Version **JSF Ranger Member Bonds Urban Version **JSF Ranger Member Bonds Desert Version **JSF Suit (Jungle) **JSF Suit (Urban) **JSF Suit (Desert) *EOD Series **EOD Team Member Rainer Green Version **EOD Team Member Rainer Blue Version **EOD Team Member Rainer Brown Version **EOD Suit (Green) **EOD Suit (Blue) **EOD Suit (Khaki) *Ghillie Series **Elite Sniper Carlos Forest Version **Elite Sniper Carlos Snow Version **Elite Sniper Carlos Desert Version **Ghillie Suit (Forest) **Ghillie Suit (Snow) **Ghillie Suit (Desert) *Raon Series **Football Mania Raon (Red - Navy Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (Black - Yellow Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (Red - White Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (White - Black Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (Navy - Red Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (White - Blue Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (Yellow - Black Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (Yellow - Blue Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (Black - White Ver.) *Cyborg Series **Cyborg Ninjato **Cyborg Ingram *Mika Series **Battle Girl Mika *Sinister Plague Series **Crow **The Beak **Decay *Sonny Series **Sonny Bear **Sonny Leopard **Sonny Wolf |-| Sets= *Phoenix Series **Phoenix G36E Valkyrie **Phoenix MG21E Steel **Phoenix Tomahawk **Phoenix Assault Vest **Phoenix IBH MK2 Seal *Snake Series **Snake T-2 **Snake DSR-1 Subsonic **Snake Beretta 93R **Snake Boonie Hat **Snake Tactical+ Vest *Max Series **Classic Max **Max **Classic Max's R870 MCS MOD **Max's R870 MCS MOD **Max's Dual Skorpions **Max's Cowboy Hat **Max's Aviator Glasses *Rocco Series **Classic Rocco **Rocco **Classic Rocco's AUG A3 **Rocco's AUG A3 **Rocco's AUG A3 **Rocco's M14 Hunter **Rocco's Super Shorty **Rocco's Beard *Hauser Series **Classic Hauser **Hauser **Hauser's M60E4 **Hauser's RPG-7 **Hauser's Machete **Hauser's Glasses **Eliminator Hauser **Eliminator Hauser's Model 1887 **Silver Robot Skull **Gold Robot Skull **Silver Robot Skull (Cosmetic) **Gold Robot Skull (Cosmetic) **Hauser's M136 **Blizzard Hauser *Blizzard Series **SCAR-L Blizzard **SV-98 Blizzard **Desert Eagle Blizzard **Blizzard Hauser **Blizzard Mask *Firestorm Series **M21E Fire Firestorm **RPG-7 Firestorm **Desert Eagle Firestorm **Firestorm Vest **Firestorm Mask *Harlequin Series **Harlequin Claire **Harlequin's ARX-160 **Harlequin's MP7 MOD **Harlequin's Dual Pistol *Winter Series **Winter Dual Skorpions **Winter M69HE-NL **Winter Helmet **Winter Recon Vest *Spec Ops Mei Series **Spec Ops Mei **Spec Ops Mei's M4A1 **Spec Ops Mei's Black Cap **Spec Ops Mei's Camo Cap *Battle Girl Mika Series **Battle Girl Mika **Fox Mask Hair Band **Ninja Mask **School Backpack |-| Combat Grade= *Snow Tiger Series **Snow Tiger Carbon 15 **Snow Tiger MG36 **Snow Tiger K5 **Snow Tiger Assault Vest **Snow Tiger Bandit Mask *Brave Eagle Series **Brave Eagle CZ805 **Brave Eagle WA2000-1 Tactical **Brave Eagle DE **Brave Eagle Beret **Brave Eagle Goggles |-| Holidays= *Valentine Series **Valentine's AK-47 **Valentine's Day AUG A3 **Valentine's TPG-1 Pro **Valentine's Police Baton **Valentine's Day Bomb *Christmas Series **Christmas FAMAS G2 **Yuletide Persuader **Kriss-mas SpecOps **L96A1 Holiday Wolf **Christmas MG42 Steel **Yuletide Annihilator **Christmas Tree RPG-7 **Yuletide Anaconda **Christmas Mine In The Box **Ornament M69HE Frag-NL **Snowman Bomb **Candy Cane Club **Christmas Mine In The Box **Christmas EOD Suit **Red Nose **Elite Red Nose **Reindeer Horns **Reindeer Horns (Cosmetic) **Reindeer Mask (White) **Reindeer Mask (Brown) **Reindeer Mask (Black) **Santa Beanie **Santa's Beard **Snowman Head **Xmas Backpack *Carnival Series **Carnival G36E Valkyrie Rio **G36E Scarlet Wings **Carnival ParaFAL Rio **ParaFAL Sky Blue **Carnival Elle Rio **Carnival Elle Sky Blue **Carnival Ophelia Rio **Carnival Ophelia Scarlet **Carnival Mask Sky Blue **Carnival Mask Scarlet **Carnival Mask Royal Gold **Carnival Mask (Red) **Carnival Mask (Blue) **Carnival Mask (Gold) *Autumn Series **Autumn G36E Valkyrie **Autumn M39 EMR **Autumn LAW **Autumn USP SE **Autumn Tracker Knife **Autumn M69HE Frag *Xmas Swag Series **Xmas Swag: G36E Valkyrie **Xmas Swag: M69HE-Frag NL **Xmas Swag: Mask **Xmas Swag: Red Sweater **Xmas Swag: Green Sweater **Xmas Swag: Black Sweater **Xmas Swag: Red Sweater (Cosmetic) **Xmas Swag: Green Sweater (Cosmetic) **Xmas Swag: Black Sweater (Cosmetic) *Oktoberfest Series **Oktoberfest M416 CQB **Oktoberfest M-200 Ghillie **Oktoberfest Fedora **Oktoberfest Fedora (Cosmetic) *Maple Leaf Series **Dual Skorpions Maple Leaf **M107CQ Maple Leaf **DSR-1 Subsonic Maple Leaf **RPK-74 Maple Leaf **Maple Leaf Knife *Halloween Series **Halloween KH2002 **Halloween UMP45 **Halloween Jackhammer **Boneyard Shotgun **[o’ Launcher **Pumpkin Grenade **Pumpkin Bomb **Halloween Sickle **Halloween Skull **Halloween Skull (Cosmetic) **Coffin Backpack **Halloween Coffin *Skeleton Series **Skeleton Vest (White Bones) **Skeleton Vest (Red Bones) **Skeleton Vest (Cyan Bones) **Skeleton Vest (Orange Bones) **Skeleton Vest (Purple Bones) **Skeleton Vest (White) **Skeleton Vest (Red) **Skeleton Vest (Cyan) **Skeleton Vest (Orange) **Skeleton Vest (Purple) *Easter Egg Series **Easter Egg Grenade **Mine In The Box *New Year Series **2015 New Year's Bomb **2015 New Year'a Shades **2016 New Year's Shades **2017 New Year's Bomb **2017 New Year's Shades *Sports Series **Gridiron Grenade **Gridiron Grenade (2016) **Soccer Grenade **Football Mania Raon (Red - Navy Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (Black - Yellow Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (Red - White Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (White - Black Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (Navy - Red Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (White - Blue Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (Yellow - Black Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (Yellow - Blue Ver.) **Football Mania Raon (Black - White Ver.) **Soccer Uniform (Cosmetic of Football Mania Raon (Red - Navy Ver.)) **Soccer Uniform 2 (Cosmetic of Football Mania Raon (White - Blue Ver.)) **Red Soccer Jersey (Cosmetic of Football Mania Raon (Red - White Ver.)) **White Soccer Jersey (Cosmetic of Football Mania Raon (White - Black Ver.)) **Navy Blue Soccer Jersey **Sapphire Blue Soccer Jersey **Wine Red Soccer Jersey (Cosmetic of Football Mania Raon (Navy - Red Ver.)) **Yellow Soccer Jersey (Cosmetic of Football Mania Raon (Yellow - Black Ver.)) **Brazil Jersey (Home) **Brazil Jersey (Away) **Black-Grey Soccer Jersey (Cosmetic of Football Mania Raon (Black - White Ver.)) **Yellow-Blue Soccer Jersey (Cosmetic of Football Mania Raon (Yellow - Blue Ver.)) **Yellow-Purple Soccer Jersey (Cosmetic of Football Mania Raon (Black - Yellow Ver.)) **2018 World Cup Argentina Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Australia Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Belgium Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Brazil Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Columbia Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Costa Rica Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Croatia Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Denmark Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Egypt Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup France Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Germany Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Iceland Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Iran Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Italy Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Japan Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Mexico Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Morocco Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Nigeria Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Panama Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Peru Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Poland Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Portugal Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Russia Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Saudi Arabia Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Senegal Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Serbia Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup South Korea Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Spain Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Sweden Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Switzerland Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Tunisia Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Turkey Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup UK Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup Uruguay Soccer Jersey **2018 World Cup USA Soccer Jersey |-| Region Exclusive= *BGL Series **BGL's AK-47 **BGL's L96A1 **BGL's Black Cap **BGL's Light Vest *PSY Series **PSY's Guitar Gun **PSY's M416 CQB **PSY's XM8 **PSY's CZ Scorpion EVO 3 **PSY's L115A3 **PSY's TPG-1 Pro **PSY's Microphone **PSY Firework Bomb **PSY Firework Bomb (Pack) **PSY's Sunglasses **PSY's Backpack **PSY's Paper Mask - P **PSY's Paper Mask - S **PSY's Paper Mask - Y **PSY's Paper Mask - Monster **PSY's Paper Mask - Vampire *CBS Series **G36E Valkyrie CBS **P90TR CBS **USP Tactical CBS **CBS Cap |-| Country= *Russia Series **Russian AK-74M **Russian PP-19 MOD **Russian PP-19 MOD **Russian Day Recon Vest *France Series **France FAMAS G2 SE **France Recon Vest *Italian Series **G36E Italian **USP SE Italian **Italian Recon Vest *Israel Series **Israeli G36E **Israeli Cyclops Bandana **Israeli Cyclops Bandana *Poland Series **M4A1 Polish **G23 Polish **Poland Recon Vest *Global Series **Global M4A1 SOPMOD **Global M4A1 SOPMOD (event) **Global Recon Vest **Global Terrain Backpack Extension *Germany Series **Germany Flag M416 CQB **German Recon Vest *Four-Leaf Series **Four-Leaf G11 **Four-Leaf ASW338LM **Four-Leaf B Type 97 **St. Patricks Recon Vest **Leprechaun Hat *Turkey Series **Turkish P90TR **Turkish L96A1 **Turkish Sickle **Turkey Leg **Turkey Recon Vest **Turkish Cyclops Bandana **Turkey Backpack **Turkey Balaclava *The Most American Series **The Most American P90TR SE **The Most American Cowboy Hat **The Most American Aviator Glasses **The Most American Recon Vest **The Most American Terrain Backpack Extension *United States Series **The Second Amendment **M107CQ Old Glory **American Eagle **Old Glory Knife **Independence Day Vest **Star Spangled Hat (Red) **Star Spangled Hat (Blue) **Star Spangled Hat (White) **Uncle Sam Hat (White) **Uncle Sam Hat (Blue) **Uncle Sam Hat (Red) *Canada Series **The Vimy Ridge **Canadian Eagle **Canada Recon Vest **Canada Terrain Backpack Extension **Johnny Applebomb *UK Series **UK Flag L96A1 Magnum **British Recon Vest *Netherland Series **Netherland L115A3 **Netherland L115A3 Ghillie **Netherland Recon Vest *Brazil Series **Brazil M18 Smoke **Brazilian Recon Vest **Brazil Jersey (Home) **Brazil Jersey (Away) |-| Events= *Hot Shot Series **SG550 Hot Shot **MSG-90 Hot Shot *SvS Series **XM8-Spiders **XM8-Spiders **Spider Skull Mask **Scorpion Skull Mask **Spider Recon Vest **Scorpion Recon Vest *NEMEXIS Series **NEMEXIS F2000 **NEMEXIS Kriss **NEMEXIS DSR-1 **NEMEXIS Optical Sight **NEMEXIS Tactical Mask **NEMEXIS Modular Backpack **NEMEXIS T-2 **NEMEXIS Recon Vest **NEMEXIS Balanced Vest (Blue) **NEMEXIS Balanced Vest (Green) **NEMEXIS Balanced Vest (Grey) **NEMEXIS Balanced Vest (Blue Camo) **NEMEXIS Balanced Vest (Green Camo) **NEMEXIS Balanced Vest (Grey Camo) *Hidea x Loop Series **M24 Black & Gold **Tango 51 Exlusive Black **KNT-308 Black Toxin *5-Shot Series **5-Shot Tango 51 **5-Shot Python |-| Rank= *Professional Series **M16A3 Professional **M92FS Professional **M9 Professional **AK-74U Professional **Makarov Professional **NR-40 Professional *Veteran Series **M16A3 Veteran **M92FS Veteran **M9 Veteran **AK-74U Veteran **Makarov Veteran **NR-40 Veteran *Elite Series **M16A3 Elite **M92FS Elite **M9 Elite **AK-74U Elite **Makarov Elite **NR-40 Elite *Champion Series **M16A3 Champion **M92FS Champion **M9 Champion **AK-74U Champion **Makarov Champion **NR-40 Champion |-| Legendary= *Demonic Skull Series **Demonic Skull AUG A1 *Anubis Series **K3 Anubis *White Glint Series **SPAS-12 White Glint *Anaconda Black Series **DSR-1 Anaconda Black |-| Mark II= *MARK II Series **AA-12 MARK II **L85A1 MARK II **L85A1 CAMO MARK II **MP5 MOD MARK II **MP5A4 MARK II **PSG-1 MARK II **PSG-1 CAMO MARK II **PSG-1 MOD MARK II **PSG-1 MOD CAMO MARK II **SAIGA 20K MARK II **SAIGA 20K CQB MARK II **SAIGA 20K CAMO MARK II **SAIGA 20K CQB CAMO MARK II **SG550 MARK II **SG556 MARK II **Skorpion MARK II **Skorpion Black MARK II **Skorpion MOD MARK II **Skorpion Black MOD MARK II **TAR-21 MARK II **TAR-21 CAMO MARK II |-| Anniversary= *8th Anniversary Series **8th US M1911 **Elite 8th US M1911 **8th EU M92FS **Elite 8th EU M92FS **8th Anniv. Dual Pistol **Elite 8th Anniv. Dual Pistol |-| Myth= *Dual Series **Dual G36E **Dual AR-15 Double Barrel **Dual M419 Combat CQB SE CAMO Black MOD LE MARK II **Dual Dual Skorpions **Dual AA-12 **Dual Double Barrel **Dual ZVI Falcon **Dual M60 **Dual M79 **Dual Desert Eagle **Dual Ninjato **Dual M18 Smoke **Dual Heartbeat Sensor **Dual Max **Dual Cyclops Bandana |-| Others= *Nevada Lobo Series **Nevada Lobo ACR **Nevada Lobo SR2 Veresk **Nevada Lobo WA2000-1 Tactical *Silver Skull Series **AN-94 TactOP Silver Skull **M16A4 Silver Skull **M99-II Silver Skull **Bowie Knife Silver Skull *Black Dragon Series **Black Dragon AK-47 **Black Dragon M416 **Black Dragon M416 CQB **Black Dragon TRG-21 **Black Dragon TRG-41 **Black Dragon D. Eagle **Black Dragon Kukri *First Green Series **First Green AK-47 **First Green M6A2 CQB **First Green M590 Mariners **First Green Anaconda 8-Inch **First Green Tracker Knife *Leviathan Series **Leviathan AK-47 SOPMOD **Leviathan Tracker Knife *Knight Series **AK-74M Knight Mono **AK-74M Knight Wooden **AK-74M Knight Tan *Bloody Hunter Series **Bloody Hunter AUG A1 **Bloody Hunter MP5SD6 **Bloody Hunter Tango 51 **Bloody Hunter USP Tactical **Bloody Hunter Tracker Knife *Lether Works Series **AUG A1 Leather Works **REC7 Leather Works *HANAFUDA Series **FAMAS HANAFUDA **P90 HANAFUDA **VSS HANAFUDA *Lionheart Series **Lionheart G36E **Lionheart Beret **Lionheart Glasses **Lionheart Rifle Carrier **Lionheart Recon Vest *Vivid Assault Series **Vivid Assault G36C **Vivid Assault Dual Skorpions **Vivid Assault Super Shorty *Kamon Series **G36E Kamon **SG50 Kamon **P220 SE Kamon *TEC Series **TEC MK14 Mod 0 **TEC Cleanroom Suit (Executive) **TEC Cleanroom Suit (Researcher) *Snow Camo Series **Snow Camo AR-15 Double Barrel CORE+ **Snow Camo M14 Hunter **Snow Camo CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 **Snow Camo VSS *Concentric World Series **M4A1 Concentric World *After the Nuclear War Series **SCAR-L After the Nuclear War *Sea Camo Series **Sea Camo M4A1 SOPMOD CORE *Tohunga Series **Tohunga M4A1 SOPMOD **Tohunga Tracker Knife **Tohunga Karambit *Abstract Mystery Series **Abstract Mystery M416 CQB **Abstract Mystery M-200 **Abstract Mystery G23 *RGB Series **M417 Combat Red **M417 Combat Green **M417 Combat Blue **L115A3 Red **L115A3 Green **L115A3 Blue **Red Sickle **Green Sickle **Blue Sickle *Tempest Aviator Series **Tempest Aviator M6A2-SRT **Tempest Aviator PP-19 MOD **Tempest Aviator L115A3 *Sakura Series **G36E Valkyrie Sakura **ParaFAL Sakura **TMP Sakura **TRG-21 Sakura *Deep Howl Series **Deep Howl REC7 **Deep Howl SV-98 **Deep Howl G23 *Roaring Dragon Series **Roaring Dragon SG550 **Roaring Dragon CZ805 **Roaring Dragon SG50 *Lightning Series **Lightning SG550 **Lightning FMG-9 **Lightning SG50 CORE **Lightning Cobra .38 Special *Steel Dragon Series **SG550 Steel Dragon **G23 Steel Dragon *Wild Leopard Series **Wild Leopard XK-8 **Wild Leopard PP-2000 **Wild Leopard Jackhammer **Wild Leopard Kukri *Kaboom Series **Kaboom M4A1 SOPMOD **MK18 Mod.1 Kaboom *Futuristic Series **ARX-160 Futuristic *Space Series **ARX-160 Space *Fatality Series **MK18 Mod.1 Fatality **MK18 Mod.1 Fatality Rose **Fatality Rose Karambit *Rusty Series **Rusty AS Val **Rusty M6A3 DMR **Rusty Chain Saw *Bush Series **Bush AT-22 *Arcade Edition **Arcade Edition Groza **Arcade Edition JNG-90 **Arcade Edition Ultimax 100 *Zodiac Series **QBZ-95 Zodiac **Micro UZI Zodiac **MSR Zodiac *Alice Series **Alice MP5 RAS **Alice TPG-1 Pro **Alice MK.48 MOD 0 **Alice SAIGA 20K *Dreamy Series **Dreamy P90TR **Dreamy G18 **Dreamy Karambit *Tiger Series **Tiger P90TR SE CORE **Tiger Stripe Camo *Radioactive Series **Radioactive P90TR SOPMOD *Paint Party Series **Paint Party P90TR SOPMOD *X-Ray Series **Skorpion MOD X-Ray *Mexico Series **Mexico UMP45 SE **Mexican Recon Vest *Decal Series **Decal UMP45 SE CORE *Desert Camo Series **MK18 Mod.1 Desert Camo **Desert Camo Micro UZI CORE **ASW338LM Desert Camo *CARVED Series **MP40 CARVED **M1866 CARVED *Prison Series **Morris the prison break pro 1st Ver. **Morris the prison break pro 2nd Ver. **Morris the prison break pro 3rd Ver. **Morris the prison break pro 4th Ver. **Morris the prison break pro 5th Ver. **Morris the prison break pro 6th Ver. **Prison Uniform (Escape) **[[Prison Uniform (Bloody) **[[Prison Uniform (Fancy) **[[Prison Uniform (Orange) **[[Prison Uniform (Blue) **[[Prison Uniform (Stripes) *[[Dark Reck Series **Dark Reck's ECFO Suit **Dark Reck's SDCP Suit *Alpha Series **Dark Reck's ECFO Suit **Alpha Gear *Bravo Series **Dark Reck's SDCP Suit **Bravo Gear *Creed Series **Creed PP-2000 *Red Hawk Series **Red Hawk DSR-1 Tactical *Warcorp Series **Warcorp DSR-1 Tactical *Asuka Series **XM8 Asuka **M417 CQB Asuka **MP5 RAS Asuka **Asuka L96A1 *Hexagon Series **Hexagon L96A1 Magnum CORE+ **Hexagon MSR CORE+ *Ghost Shark Series **Ghost Shark L96A1 **Ghost Shark Helmet **Ghost Shark Goggles **Ghost Shark Recon Vest **Ghost Shark Backpack *Red Camo Series **Red Camo L115A3 Ghillie CORE **Red Ninjato *Field Camo Series **Field Camo USP Tactical SE CORE *Supreme MOD Series **M24 Supreme MOD **Tango 51 Supreme MOD **SV-98 Supreme MOD *Alien Series **Alien Gun **Improved Alien Gun *Squirt Series **Squirt Gun **Improved Squirt Gun *Toy Series **Toy Gun *Box Series **Box Gun *Fish Series **Fish Gun **Improved Fish Gun *Banana Series **Banana Tracker Knife **Banana Karambit *Leopard Series **Leopard Tiger Strider *Plague Doctor Series **Plague Doctor Vest **Plague Doctor Mask (White) **Plague Doctor Mask (Brown) **Plague Doctor Mask (Black) **Plague Doctor Mask (White) (Cosmetic) **Plague Doctor Mask (Brown) (Cosmetic) **Plague Doctor Mask (Black) (Cosmetic) *FutureX Series **FutureX Recon Helmet **FutureX All-weather Helmet **FutureX Goggles